This invention relates to an electromagnetic coupling such as an electromagnetic clutch of the type having an electromagnet and a relatively rotatable armature assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a coupling of the type in which the armature assembly is formed by an axially fixed ring, preferably made of elastomeric material, and by an armature which is connected to the ring by a series of angularly spaced leaf springs. The springs couple the armature and the ring for rotation in unison and enable the armature to shift axially into engagement with the magnet when the latter is excited. When the magnet is de-excited, the springs shift the armature out of engagement with the magnet.
A coupling of this general type is disclosed in Mantey U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,989. In that coupling, the ring of the armature assembly is made of elastomeric material in order to absorb torsional shock and vibration.